My Heart Will Go On
by DarkMoon1
Summary: Kagome's POV after the well is sealed and how her life goes through the years without Inuyasha. Fluffy ending. InuKag Oneshot!


**Disclaimer:** I did own it once, but then my teacher woke me from my daydream. ;

**AN:** Here is my second songfic. I was so happy that everyone liked my first one. So here is another for all you songfic lovers! Oh yea and before I go on. In this story, hanyou's or demons don't live THAT long. You know how other people's stories they have them live all the way to Kagome's time. Nope not mine, okay that's all. Hope you like it!

**PS**: Because of policy of "didn't write it, don't post it" I had to take out the lyrics for this song fic.

Song: My heart will go on By. Celine Dion

* * *

It has been two years and three months since the well closed up. I guess I'm still mourning. I never really wanted to leave but I...we knew it could never be. We were from different times. And anyways I had to come back. I needed to finish my school and go to college, so that I could help with the shrine and wouldn't disgrace my family. Slowly I drift to sleep in my bed and dream the same dream.

In my dreams I see you and everyone. I see as we are all around the campfire just thinking about how we're going to defeat Naraku and after that then what? Then the dream changes to one where I see you crying, truly crying, but for what I do not know. Then it shows you looking up at the moon and you holding the shikon no tama. I'm guessing this is the time when you make your wish. Then oddly you turn to me, or the dream me. From my point of view your smiling at me and I think you mouth the words I love you. But I am not sure.Suddenly the jewel glows in your hands and it engulfs you, blinding me from you. That's when I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. 'The same dream' I say to myself and get up to get ready for school.

Another year has passed and I am finally in college. It was a wonder they accepted me with all the absences I had on my second year of high school. They didn't even question me about it. I guess those excuses were believable. So here I am in the library searching for a law book when I happen to pass a book that says feudal era Japan. Of course I go for it. I go to a table and sit there, placing the book in front of me. Slowly I open it.I laugh to myself. What did I think? Was I going to find a way to go back through the book, or that you could come through it. Man was I watching to much of 'The Never Ending Story'I sigh and close the book, putting it back on the shelf I found it on. I guess I will never forget.

Two more years have past and I'm in my third year of college. I'm hanging out with my friends and fiancee. Yes my fiancee, we met in my first year and hit off pretty well. Early in the third year he asked me to marry him and I gladly acceptedBut I will never stop loving Inuyasha.

Four years have passed and I am having my first child. I am so excited and in so much pain.My husband is next to me, holding my hand and telling me to push. I swear I feel like punching him, but I push anyways. After three pushes I hear the faint sound of a baby crying and a flow of new tears come down my cheeks. My husband kisses my forehead and smiles. The doctor comes over and I see my baby in his arms. I smile weakly as he places him, yea it's a boy, in my arms. My husband strokes his head and looks down at me.

"So what are we going to name him?" He asks me. I don't hesitate and so I say.

"How about Nuyasha?" He looks thoughtful for a moment and nods his head in agreement. I smile and look back down at my little Nuyasha.

Sixty-six years have now passed. I am an old baba...heh heh...I lived through to see my three children grow up and have kids of their own. I can say I am happy. My husband and I get ready for bed and the minute I lay my head on the pillow, I have this feeling that this is it. That my time from the earth is up, and so I smile. My husbands notices and smiles back at me, saying that he loves me very much. I say the same to him. I close my eyes as the lights go out and all I'm thinking about is the past.

I think about my adventures from when I was young in the feudal era. Funny saying that. And weird I never told my husband or kids. I guess I regret doing that. All of a sudden I see as my world goes all white. I wonder if this is me dying. Slowly I feel myself flying, flying through nothing but white. Then it changes into my shrine. The day is sunny and the breeze is light. I look down at myself and see that I am in my younger form. I laugh as I know what's happening and so I run to the well house. With out a second thought I jump in and feel the time around me change. Finally I'm at the bottom and I look up to see the clouds passing by, that is until a figure covers my view.

"Oi Kagome, what took you so long?" Tears stream down my face as I recognize the voice.

"Are you gonna help me out, or stay there staring all day Inuyasha?" I laugh and you laugh to as you make your way down into the well. Your arms wrap around me and we hug each other.

"I've missed you." You say into my ear. I kiss your cheek.

"I've missed you too, love." You look at me and slowly we share our first kiss. It's long and sweet and when we part you say the words that only my dreams could say.

"I love you." Finally we get out of the old well and there next to the god tree are our friends. Shippou runs and hugs me, telling me how it took forever for us to meet again. Then Sango and Miroku come over, Miroku and his lecherous hands doing things they never supposed. Earning him a smack by Sango. I laugh knowing that I am home. Knowing that now I am truly happy.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so I was going into the sword of Titanic ending..lol. I hope the song kind of went with it. I'm not so sure now. My mom read it and I swear she was crying. I was like "wha-?" It was such a heart felt moment...lmao. Okay you can go review now (PLZ) and tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch to all who do! PS: If there are any grammar mistakes, sorry didn't have time to look over it! 


End file.
